no puedo matarte
by shashachan7
Summary: kushina la ultima sobreviviente del clan uzumaki y la aldea del remolino, se entera que konoha fue uno de los causantes de la desaparición de su aldea, decide vengarse buscando a los demás jinchurikis y entre todos vengar a quienes les han hecho daño.¿pero que hará minato respecto a esto?
1. escape por un nuevo camino

Ese afeminado que la comprendía, que la ayudó, con en el que forjó una gran amistad que quedará en el olvido de los años.

Con la muerte de mi clan, escape. Escape sin rumbo a otra aldea. Escape de la realidad. Escape de una pesadilla. Me adentre a una cueva oscura sin salida.

¿y lo más irónico del momento?, es que ahora nos encontramos los dos casi sin chakra, débiles, uno al frente del otro en el valle del fin.

Una parte de mi lo ama y desea ir corriendo a sus brazos. Pero no puedo, aun tengo asuntos pendientes. "De veras kushina que gran excusa la tuya". No tengo el coraje de decirle lo que siento, aquel chico de ojos azules como el cielo, sus hebras doradas como el sol y su sonrisa que ilumina todo konoha.

-kushina tu no eres así,¿porque escapas?, vuelve conmigo a konoha.

Y ya lo dijo, bueno, soy una maldita cobarde que huye de sus putos problemas y de su pasado hasta poder encontrar el momento indicado de dejar de hacerlo. Que demonios estoy hablando. Si algo aprendí de la vida es que el momento indicado lo creas tu.

-porque así cumpliré mi promesa

ya presenciaron mi hermoso intento de parecer importante. Konoha no es mi hogar,mi hogar era la aldea del remolino donde unos malditos mataron a todo el clan siendo yo la ultima sobreviviente. Despierto todos los días a media noche. A sus seis años vio como un ninja de otra aldea los traicionó matando a todo lo que ella tenia dejándola con una marca oscura en su sombra, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, la sangre de la mujer que algunas vez llamó mamá, el hombre que la protegió y entrenó, su padre. sus hermanos y compatriotas de su aldea. todos estaban muertos. Las sangre manchaba todo e suelo de lo que algunas vez fue su hogar. Era cierto que el clan era muy reconocido por su poder. Pero al parecer no fueron lo suficiente. Por eso juró vengar , vengar a sus seres queridos. Porque la traición duele mas de quien más confianza teníamos.

Realiza unos sellos rápidos. Una de sus técnicas de ataque más fuertes. El se mostraba dolido, la tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos zafiro. El también formó su ataque.

\- minato. Esto tiene que terminar. Volveré a mi hogar. Mi clan aparecerá de nuevo y me vengare matando a quien intentó desaparecer mi clan. Vete sino tendré que pasar encima tuyo. Mi ojos empezaron a humedecerse sin poder evitarlo. Minato es un gran amigo, es una persona a la que llegué a apreciar como amigo y amar como persona. Pero si tengo que reconstruir mi clan tengo que irme de konoha, a la aldea que me dio cobijo por tanto tiempo. Pero también la aldea que traiciono a mi clan. Por eso haré pagar a todos los que me hicieron daño, les pagare con la misma moneda. para ello tengo que romper mis lazos con las personas importantes.

-kushina konoha es tu hogar también. Vuelve conmigo, eres importante para mi y para muchas personas más.

-yo solo soy un arma para konoha. Esa aldea no es mi hogar. Ellos solo me pusieron un maldito demonio dentro. Destruyeron mi aldea y silenciaron a mis padres enfrente mio. Esa aldea no es mi hogar, nunca lo fue y nunca lo será.

Y así fue como logré crear un remolino de chakra en mi mano derecha, los dos fuimos corriendo. Los dos corrimos un hacia cada uno, unas cadenas salieron de mi, atraparon a minato, antes de que el pudiera reaccionar lo noquee. No pude matarlo. Salí a rastras de aquel lugar. Empezó a llover, una vez escuche el cielo mismo también puede llorar. Sin poder evitarlo todas las lagrimas acumuladas cayeron con mi rostro a la par de la gotas de la pude dejar mi bandana de konoha en el suelo, aunque no me guste admitirlo hay un lazo fuerte que tengo que destruir con esa aldea. me arrastre hasta una cueva unos kilómetros después. No volveré a konoha por mucho tiempo, pero cuando lo haga, me encontraré con él de nuevo.

fubaka y minato vencidos por la habanera sangrienta de konoha,"que bien suena", lamentablemente ahora que escape nada volverá a ser como antes. ya no seré nunca más tomate ni la habanera sangrienta de… konoha.

aunque me cueste admitirlo extrañare a ojitos y su copia barata, a el teme de fubaka, mikoto, hana y akemi. pero sobretodo al afeminado de minato.

hacía dos meses que me enteré del ataque de konoha hacia la aldea del remolino. escape, necesitaba irme lo antes posible al lugar de mis raíces, entender que fue lo que paso realmente, entrenare con la información y el poco chakra que ella dejo en mi. buscare a los demás jinchurickis y con ellos me haré mas fuerte. durante el transcurso fugaku intento detenerme pero con ayuda de una técnica de mi clan logre escapar dejándolo con unas cadenas de chakra sujetándolo. el es mi mejor amigo aunque me cueste todo mi orgullo para admitirlo. luego vino minato, mi chakra estaba a la mitad, minato llegó, sino fuera por el kyubi ya estaría de regreso a konoha. el gran chakra no fue suficiente para vencer a minato. me quede sin chakra. apenas podía caminar. a mis 14 años y ya soy una desertora de konoha, supongo que soy la más joven hasta la fecha.

empece a llorar descontrolada mente, todas las lágrimas salieron sin piedad alguna cuando su mente empezó a vagar por recuerdo maravillosos que vivió en esa aldea. sus amigos y aquel chico de ojos zafiros. el sol que iluminaba sus días con su sonrisa amable.

el...

el famoso minato namikaze, de quien se enamoró perdidamente.


	2. la noticia

Abrió sus ojos como el mar.

Se encontraba en un hospital, a su lado estaba tsunade mirándolo con profunda lastima, ¿Por qué?, todos los recuerdos anteriores vinieron a su mente, estaba en el valle del fin… kushina lo ataco, ella estaba llorando y de ahí todo se volvió oscuro.

Su mirada era vacía,- no pude volver con ella ¿cierto?, pregunto mirando a la nada. A tsunade se le rompió el corazón verlo desde esa manera, minato no era de aquella manera.

-no, fugaku despertó hace unos días, pero ahora esta descansando. No hay rastro de kushina, la lluvia se lo llevo todo, solo dejo esto.- dijo sacando una pequeña peineta, era la que siempre usaba por la cantidad de cabello que tenia. Minato agarro el objeto con impotencia,-fui demasiado débil, ¿de que me sirve ser llamado el rayo amarillo si ni siquiera puedo llegar a tiempo para salvar a las persona que amo.- hablo el chico con voz rota.

-sabes… se como te sientes, esa no es razón para poder rendirte cierto, no era tu sueño? Ser hokague y que todos te reconozcan?, bueno como quieres ser hokague si te rindes de esta manera, para llegar a cumplir tu sueño tienes que afrontar cada piedra que este en el camino, no quiero que quedes como yo, la experiencia me lo dijo como yo a ti.- termino la rubia mirando a la nada con los ojos llorosos, tsunade se paro dejándolo solo por un rato.

Minato miraba la puerta donde salio la sanin anonado, frunció el ceño, tsunade tenia razón tenia que mejorar si quería ver a kushina de nuevo.

La puerta se abrió de un sopetón mostrando a mikoto junto a akemi y hana, detrás suyo estaban hiashi y hizashi golpeados. Una gota cayo sobre su cabeza.

-hasta que te dignas en levantarte namikaze, dijo mikoto con una voz gentil haciéndola ver terrorífica por la calma que mostraba su cara, akemi a su lado estaba con el ceño fruncido y un aura asesina la rodeaba.

-como llamas amigos a estos dos ciegos-, pregunto con falso pesar- los muy estúpidos no querían venir a visitarte.-hablo molesta mirando de reojo a los dos hyugas quienes tragaron duro al sentir la mirada jade sobre ellos.

Después de eso todo se quedaron en silencio, sus mentes estaban en blanco mirando la cama al lado de la del rubio, fugaku estaba dormido, pero a su costado no había nadie. Todos miraron tristes la cama del costado, sus sospechas fueron reales, kushina no regreso.

Mikoto no pudo evitar sollozar levemente, kushina le había hecho daño a fugaku y minato, se había ido, su mejor amiga se fue por una venganza estúpida. Akemi solo soltó unas cuantas lagrimas en silencio mirando a la nada, era demasiado orgullosa para llorar enfrente de todos, su mirada jade se ensombreció, ya no había la luz que la caracterizaba, hana estaba igual o peor que mikoto, se maldecia por no haber podido ayudarla, no haberla aconsejado o poder haberla seguida. Hizashi soltó una pequeña lagrima al ser demasiado cercano a la peliroja, era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo pero… estaba seguro que iba a extrañarla, ella era mas fuerte que el , por eso lo pudo retener de la pelea, ella había golpeado su orgullo al largarse de esa manera, era como si ya no quisiera sus lazos con konoha, con sus amigos y con el. Hiashi miraba la escena en silencio, se lamento no poder hacer nada mas por ayudar a sus amigos, se sentía impotente.

Fugaku despertó y miro a minato, el rubio levanto su vista, sus ojso estaban llenos de dolos y lagrimas, el agua no caía solo era retenida en sus ojos como el cielo. Bajo su mirada y sin querer activo el sharingan… tenia tres tomoes en el, apretó los puños y sus ojos se aguaron un poco. La uzumaki había entrado en su corazón sin querer, ella era su mejor amiga y verla dejarlos así le dolía, era demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo pero… ella los hirió cuando se enfrentaron en la frontera del país del fuego, minato llego después, la uzumaki gano al rubio en el valle del fin, las cadenas de chakra que los sotenian perdieron fuerza hasta desaparecer, después de eso empezó a llover, corrió con sus ultimas fuerzas, llego y… soltó una lagrima, al igual que el, el cielo empezó a llorar por un corazón roto, por una amistad rota... No había sido un genjutsu ni una broma, había sido real. Minato estaba tirado ahí. Kushina los había abandonado.

Minato era el que peor estaba, el era el que había vivido tantos sentimientos, el amaba a la chica, pero no se lo pudo decir, fue demasiado tarde, miro la ventana y soltó una sonrisa amarga alarmando a todos sus amigos, una sonrisa amarga aprecio en su cara.

Crakc.

¿escucharon eso?

Fue su corazón romperse en varios pedazos, grito como nunca antes.- YO LA AMABA, LA AMO TANTO QUE DUELE, ME DUELE MUCHO.- grito llorando amargamente, todos sus compañeros lo vieron sorprendidos, tristes. Minato nunca jamas volvería a ser el mismo. Fugaku se levanto con una lagrima traicionera bajando de sus ojos, el sharingan miraba fijamente el horizonte, apretó su hombro con su mano en modo de consuelo. Todos sus amigos se unieron.

 _Juntos compartían el mismo dolor._

 _Juntos traerían de regreso a kushina uzumaki._

 _Juntos cumplirán sus metas._

 _Juntos lograran lo imposible_

 _Y terminaran juntos hasta el final…_

 **Por fin** **, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, por si acaso, esta historia estará conectada a otra que estamos avanzando, claro del bosque o algo así sera el nombre, incluimos a la mama de sakura por diferentes motivos, se verán mientras se desarrolla la historia. Un poco corto pero los próximos capítulos serán mas largos.**

 **Espero que les haiga gustado.**

 **Recuerden, naruto es de masashi kishimoto al igual que todos sus personajes. Hana hyuga pertenece a bella scullw(¿se escribe así?) y uno que otro personaje ser inventado por mi o sacado de una imagen de internet.**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Shashachan.**


	3. 7 colas,yo la amo

**naruto no me pertenece es de masashi blablabla… lamento si este fic contiene lenguaje obsceno pero es necesario, bueno para mi si.**

Kushina sabía que estaba a salvo de milagro, desde pequeña se había caracterizado por ser la más fuerte de toda su generación con una gran resistencia, cuando se graduó como genin era la mejor en ninjutsu y con habilidades que solo su clan poseía, los sellos eran su especialidad como usuario del clan uzumaki, siempre había tenido una ventaja sobre todos, sabía jutsus de tele transportación inmediata, su velocidad era envidiada por muchos, tal vez no tanto como minato, pero era muy buena, su fuerza era de temer sobre todo con el poder que el kyubi le otorgaba, en genjutsu no sabía mucho, con fugaku practicaba lo más posible pues no tenía muchos conocimientos en este área, en el resto destacaba a excepción de teoría, realmente le parecía muy aburrido saber cuántos viejos estuvieron viviendo en konoha o que hicieron, hasta ahora no le había servido de nada.

Volvió a esquivar un montón de kunais dirigidos hacia ella, con la paciencia al limite decidió parar con todos los cientos de ANBU que la estaban persiguiendo, volteo a una velocidad increíble luchando con cinco ANBU al mismo tiempo mientras unos ocho clones mas luchaban con el resto, uno escondido más lejos creaba unos cuantos sellos mientras otros creaban jutsus con cadenas con la fuerza para poder mantener a un bijuu así creando una barrera de protección ante el resto de ANBU que seguían llegando sin dejarlos pasar o mirar siquiera.

la persecución ya había durado unos tres días, ella ya había tenido contacto con el siete colas, se trataba de un chico peli celeste medio verde de ojos anaranjados, su nombre es fuo, según sabia el había perdido sus padres a una edad temprana, unos ninjas invadieron su casa en takigakure, decían que ellos no podían estar criando a un "monstruo", después de matarlos frente suyo quisieron matarlo a él, pero en vez de eso el poder del siete colas tomo control sobre fuo y así mato a todos los ninjas de la manera más sanguinaria posible, todos miraron a la muerte a la cara, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo escapo de esa aldea adentrándose en una cabaña para no hacer daño a las demás personas.

Ella lo entendía de alguna manera, que la gente te juzgue solo por un monstruo en tu interior, el cual ni siquiera esta ahí porque lo quieras, la vida de un jinchuriky es dura y difícil, después de todo ante los ojos de la gente solo eres el bijuu, no una persona con sentimientos. Un humano que sabe que es odiado, apartado y tratado como si fuera basura, basura que simplemente tiene que desaparecer, que no debería existir en esta mierda de sociedad, todos los aldeanos la trataban como basura, la miraban con temor, después de todo un zorro demoniaco puede salir en cualquier momento, si bien el zorro nunca había atacado Konoha hasta el momento, ella iba hacer que suceda, iba matar con el propio poder de la aldea a todos los de ese maldito consejo, a cada viejo apestoso, corrupto que hizo su vida una miserable mierda, a los consejos de los demás países por aprobar semejante mierda, jodiendo la vida de muchos por poder, ella iba a acabar con eso junto a todos lo jinchurikys, juntos por un nuevo comienzo, un nuevo mundo donde se pueda cambiar.

flash back

Ya era de noche, kushina se movía por toda velocidad por el bosque dando a relucir su envidiada velocidad y resistencia, con mucha facilidad esquivo unos cuantos kunais que fueron a gran velocidad hacia su posición, paro abruptamente al ver una sombra avanzar en su dirección, solo se podían ver unos grandes ojos anaranjados mirándola directamente. kushina simplemente subió las manos hacia arriba en son de paz.

-así que tu eres como yo ¿eh? -pregunto con su típico aire despistado, aunque realmente estuviera alerta a todo a su alrededor.

La sombra ni se inmuto más bien pudo ver un toque de curiosidad en sus ojos

-quien eres y como me encontraste- ok, bueno eso es muy fácil, su monstruoso chakra se podía sentir a kilómetros, bueno solo para otro jinchuriky, es como si unos lazos los unieran.

-bueno si te lo dijera apuesta que me tildarías de loca o me llamarías monstruo como todos- dijo jugando sus cartas, sabía que ese era el punto débil de todo humano, sus sentimientos, con ambas manos en su nuca escondiendo un kunai detrás de su cabeza por si acaso,- se podría decir que kyubi chan me ayudo- dijo ante el silencio del chico.

Este salió totalmente de las sombras dando a relucir su identidad, era alto, tal vez un año mayor que ella, era musculoso, usaba un traje ninja blanco con mallas y negro, una katana se encontraba descansando en un cinturón que sujetaba su traje ninja, era alto, tal vez le sacaba media cabeza, su seño fruncido y sus ojos llenos de odio se posaron en la pelirroja analizando cada parte de su cuerpo. Esta se sorprendió por la frialdad del chico, definitivamente esa era la muestra de sus palabras, el amor que se sintió alguna vez fácilmente se puede convertir en odio, sed de venganza, solo por tener algo en contra de tu voluntad, algo diferente.

-así que tu también eres una jinchuriky.- no fue una pregunta, más bien una afirmación, yo solo suavice mi expresión aunque limitándome a solo asentir con la cabeza. Lo comprendía perfectamente.

El chico se sorprendió por como actuaba la pelirroja, nadie lo había visto desde esa manera, se sentía comprendido, por un momento se sintió feliz de saber que era comprendido, de que tal vez era especial. Aunque todo eso no lo mostro, todos esos sentimientos se escondían detrás de su máscara de indiferencia.

-la verdad me sorprende que puedas vivir de esta manera… tan solo ¿sabes?- dije caminado lentamente en su dirección-es por protegerlos ¿verdad?- dije tranquilamente mientras seguí caminando hacia su dirección sin tener ni una pizca de miedo.- sé cómo te sientes, por eso he venido por tu ayuda, quiero que te unas a una nueva organización, Akai kawa, todos son como nosotros, te daré tiempo para pensarlo- reí secamente, estaba segura que él iba a ser su primer compañero, no, ella quería que él fuera su amigo, quería ayudarlo a él, y que él la ayudara a ella- … si te preguntas por nuestros objetivos es poder hace que todos abra los ojos, demostrar que nosotros no somos solo monstruos, si bien dando miedo no se a la mejor manera, lograremos el cometido, ya no seremos conocidos como jinchurikis, no, seremos conocidos por nuestros nombres, temidos, obtener el poder de las aldeas, no permitir que nadie mas sufra lo que yo sufrí, lo que tu sufriste, para ello crear un nuevo tipo de gobierno, como un consejo de todos los jinchurikys, el poder de todas las aldeas, juntas… nunca más volver a estar solo…- la pelirroja enfoco sus preciosos ojos en el chico quien se mantenía al margen- piénsalo… después de todo… nuestras vidas no son fáciles… que todos te miren con temor, temor al monstruo de tu interior, es algo que odio y me duele... y ¿tu?- termino para voltearse, yéndose, paro unos cuantos metros más adelante sin voltear solo dijo- te doy tres días, solo… piénsalo…- para después desaparecer en una llamarada del mismo color que su cabello.

fin flash back.

Maldijo por lo bajo al ver a mas ninjas acercarse, ya había acabado con más de cien y aun aparecían mas como ratas de un alcantarillado. sabía que tenía que llegar donde el chico en cuatro horas, ya estaba en la frontera, no iba a tardar mucho más, creo unos diez clones y estos solo se dispersaron por diferentes partes del bosque mientras ellas duplicaba su velocidad, su chakra estaba bajando, después de todo salir sin ningún rasguño siendo perseguida por 200 ANBU, ser tachada como desertora de konoha y tal vez traidora por silenciar a algunos shinobis, ella no quería matar a ninguno pero no tenia mas oportunidad, estos estaban a punto de matarla y en defensa ella termino haciéndolo en vez de ellos.

un chakra muy conocido la hizo fruncir el ceño, sabía que sus compañeros la buscaban, el chakra de mikoto y mebuki sus mejores amigas era algo que podía reconocer a más de un kilometro de distancia, maldijo por lo bajo al ver el sharingan girando detrás de la máscara de ANBU de una persona, sus largos cabellos negros amarrados en una coleta alta, sabía que ella era mikoto, a su costado pudo ver un par de ojos jades mirándola directamente, ellas querían que las reconociera, una sonrisa seca salió de su garganta con un vos carente de sentimientos hablo sorprendiendo a las dos chicas.

-en serio creían que iba a volver- hablo con una sonora carcajada sin ningún sentimiento- de veras que ustedes son mas débiles y tontas de lo que pensé ttebane- empezó a reír la uzumaki haciendo que las otras dos chicas la miraran con tristeza, un clon de la pelirroja apareció a su costado, con un asentimientos de cabeza basto para acabar con las dos kunoichis

lo último que pudo ver mikoto fue un brillo, por un efímero momento, un brillo de culpabilidad en los ojos violáceos de su mejor amiga antes de que todo se vuelva negro.

mebuki giro a gran velocidad al ver como mikoto cae rendida ante la lucha que dio con la uzumaki, la pelirroja la pateo en el estomago, para seguir peleando con el resto de su escuadrón sola, definitivamente la pelirroja se había vuelto muy fuerte, frunciendo el ceño fue donde mikoto para dejarla en un lugar seguro, escondiéndola debajo de un montón de tierra con un par de jutsus, miro hacia la dirección en donde corría la uzumaki, para saltar al doble de velocidad esperando lograr alcanzarla.

-porque…- se dijo a si misma debajo de su mascara ANBU, cerro los puños al sentir impotencia- porque nos haces esto- con una pequeña lagrima bajando por su mejilla.

 _969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969_

minato tenía la mirada vacía, se encontraba sobre la cabeza del primer hokague en el monte hokague, sus dos zafiros miraban el hermoso atardecer que se cernía sobre él, amarillo, naranja rojo, violeta azul y muchos colores más se juntaban creando una especie de choque de mundos, sabía que no podía actuar así por más tiempo, era como la cuarta vez que escapaba del hospital, después de todo tsunade se sentía mal por no haber podido haber hecho nada, extrañaba a la uzumaki, era como una hija para ella, y no podía curarlo debido a su estado emocional.

maldijo como por decima vez a su mente por traer recuerdos de aquella pelirroja, ya habían pasado un par de meses, sabía que estaba más que bien pero, mantenerlo en esas cuatro paredes blancas los estaba matando, se sentía enfermo, suspiro al sentir el chakra de fugaku detrás suyo, vestido con el traje ANBU su compañero se sentó a su lado, el había estado persiguiendo a la pelirroja junto a otros centenares de ninjas, debía de admitir que la uzumaki era demasiado fuerte, acabo con cinco escuadrones en menos de una hora, decidieron que debían retirarse por el momento, mientras que los refuerzos aparecían, lástima que el capitán ordeno a su escuadrón retirarse y llevar el informe de la misión hasta el momento.

Aun se seguía preguntado cómo demonios hacia esa cabeza hueca para poder escapar de básicamente centenares de ninjas de elite, una maldita chica de catorce años más fuerte que ninjas de lite con mucha más experiencia y habilidades. Definitivamente la uzumaki se había ganado su respeto.

-esa maldita loca se escapa de mis manos- dijo mirando a su mejor amigo, mentiría si dijera que minato seguiría siendo el mismo de antes, el tampoco, después de todo la chica era su mayor amiga, tal vez mayor rival pero también tenía un gran lazo que la unía a ella, y realmente le dolía que ella quisiera romper ese lazo.

minato era otra historia, como si siempre estuviera ausente, fugaku frunció el ceño, se había unido a ANBU con el fin de mantener a sus amigos informados sobre a pelirroja, al igual que mikoto y mebuki, ellas aun estaban persiguiéndola, si algo odiaba era que ellas se muevan mientras el regresaba a la aldea, aunque él no tuviera la velocidad de las dos chicas tenía fuerza y el sharingan. Apretó sus puños, maldita molestia que es esa pelirroja.

-fugaku…- dijo el namikaze con voz rasposa- ¿porque me duele tanto?- dijo apretando con una mano su pecho con la mirada perdida en ese choque de mundos llamado atardecer.

-sabes pensé que ya lo sabías, eres tan despistado, hmp, y es que aun no entiendo cómo fue que te fijaste en ella- dijo el pelinegro- tú la querías.

Los ojos de minato se abrieron al máximo, ahora lo tenía claro, un nuevo brillo se coló en sus orbes- no, no la quiero-dijo susurrando levantando la cabeza.- es peor que eso, la amo.- termino sorprendiendo a fugaku.

Saliendo de su estupor fugaku solo suspiro resignado- pues estas más jodido de lo que pensé…-dijo formando media sonrisa mirando al hermoso paisaje dejándolo grabado con el sharingan en su cabeza.

minato sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo, sip de veras es que en el amor estaba más que jodido…

Pero no lo cambiara por nada

Con la decisión brillando en sus ojos. Se paro siendo seguido por fugaku.

-ya es hora, es hora de seguirla, la voy a alcanzar, porque nadie es más rápido que yo.- dijo alegre, tal vez sonara como una locura lo siguiente que iba a hacer pero no podría importarle menos.

Con un grito se desfogo para luego saltar siendo seguido por un fugaku, ¿por un amigo se hacen estupideces, no?

Y la carrera entre el namikaze y el uchiha para alcanzar y volverse tan fuertes como esa loca pelirroja comenzó ese día. Después de todo el orgullo de un uchiha estaba en juego y nadie mejor que kushina sabía lo obstinados que pueden ser, un largo camino empezaba ese día, con diferentes metas hasta volver a encontrarse.

 _Una carrera donde los más fuertes sobrevivían, ese es el camino ninja._

 _El de un verdadero shinobi…_

 ***una pelinegra se esconde detrás de unos arbustos mientras que a su lado una castaña solo la mira aburrida***

 **\- no me maten por favor, soy muy joven para morir- dijo la pelinegra con lágrimas en sus ojos**

 **La castaña solo rodo los ojos-si claro, como eres tan joven, en dos semana va a ser tu cumpleaños, ya estas vieja men- susurro dejándola sola.- joven mi culo, susurro.**

 **la pelinegra salió de su escondite haciendo un puchero-mou... esa loca que se hace llamar mi mejor amiga- se voltea-siento no haber dado señales de vida durante los últimos meses, pero con la escuela y todo eso es demasiado difícil juntarme con mis socias a crear nuevas historias sin contar lo ocupada que he estado últimamente.**

 **-y he aquí el nuevo cap de esta extraña historia, como se habrán dado cuenta la huevada se pone más dramática, aunque obviamente no voy a quitarle un poco de humor, me quede toda la noche despierta escribiendo, me dio un ataque de inspiración por así decirlo.**

 **-aviso que en una semana voy a actualizar demonio rosado, y tal vez saque una nueva historia centrada en sólo los uchihas, (como los amo c*$r4j0.)**

 **-espero que le haiga gustado enserio me costó un montón hacerlo.**

 **me dejas un review, si?, por favor?, si no… bueno sé dónde vives Xd, la verdad no pero nada que no se pueda hacer con la tecnología jejeje.**

 **sayonara.**


End file.
